


Rubicante's Vacation Plans: Hijacked!

by Temthasy



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temthasy/pseuds/Temthasy
Summary: Rubicante wants to take the archFRIENDS on a vacation to a volcano! Short fic, goofy archfiends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rubicante's Vacation Plans: Hijacked!

Rubicante chuckled to himself. It's time for a bit of team-building quality time! Not that he fancied himself the team's leader, no. That was Golbez-sama's honorable position. But the great black mage Golbez would never speak of a desire to frolic. Honestly, it shouldn't be something that Rubicante brought up either, as his reputation may fall in the eyes of the other archfiends. Yet, someone must do it. And if someone has to do it then it could be considered a duty, he reasoned.

Yes, a duty. An order to play, so to speak. He spent hours scouring through brochures and catalogues and trendy magazines. Just outside of Baron there happened to be a small, not frequently visited volcano. It's nameless. There's only two abandoned houses nearby, but travelers can use them as they please. The magazine boasts about a healing set of hot springs which could lift spirits and even curses. Such a place would be a great get away! Well worth all of the grueling research he did.

Carrying the magazine with him, Rubicante dashed out of his bedroom to search for his companions. Luckily Barbariccia, Scarmiglione, and Cagnazzo were lounging together in a room nearby. 

"Eh, Rubicante?" Scarmiglione was the first to acknowledge his entrance. "Hello . . . " His greeting voice trailed away.

"Rubicante." Cagnazzo smiled a big, sharp toothy grin. Barbariccia glanced up, but made no other effort. 

Rubicante straightened out his closed cloak, and cleared his throat. No one thought anything of it. He cleared his throat again, much more loudly than before. Scarmiglione and Cagnazzo exchanged a quick glance before refocusing on the fiend of fire. Barbariccia still spared him no movement. His lips pouted. 

"Ah hem." He tried to rouse her attention with words. 

He aggressively rolled up the magazine into a tight cylinder. "AHEM!"

"What is wrong?" Scarmiglione offered. The earth fiend scooted closer to his friend and lowered his voice. "I don't think she's in a good mood," he whispered.

The pout grew into a frown. "I just want to announce our next plan." He sighed. Cagnazzo and Scarmiglione were listening at least. He faced them and continued, "A vacation."

A sudden blast of air smacked his face, hard. "VACATION?!"

The gust pushed back his blue-spotted red cloak open and upwards, exposing everything Rubicante had. He wasn't embarrassed, and no one paid it any mind. All the guys' awareness became fixated on a floating Barbariccia, who abruptly appeared interested in what Rubicante said. She was all smiles and sparkles lit up her eyes. "Let's go to the beach!" She declared.

The water fiend belted out a full laugh. "The beach sounds like a great idea!" Oh. Rubicante's grip on his magazine tightened as he watched Scarmiglione nod vigorously. The paper crumpled completely under the pressure. A montage of his meticulous reading flashed through his thoughts in an instant. A vein popped up, throbbing in his silent anger.

He took a breath. Now, Scarmiglione nodded because he doesn't like to cause trouble. He doesn't really care about the beach. And Cagnazzo favors the beach. It's expected, because that man is pretty much a turtle. Rubicante knows all of this, and finds absolutely no faults with them. No. He knew who was responsible for all the stress he felt inside. A warning should do some good. "Barbariccia, please get ready." 

Barbariccia watched Rubicante as his right arm stretched backward. Concentration spread on his face, his left naked leg lifted up higher and higher, his dangly bits hanging carelessly. Barbariccia gawked at his strange posing. Her face shifted expressions many times in a matter of seconds. inquiry, turned into confusion, then turned into bemusement. Her mouth dropped and she started to laugh.

Bam!

He yeet'd the missile of a magazine right at Barbariccia's face. The magazine cylinder struck her in the mouth with enough force to lodge itself there. Her head jerked back, her neck made something like a ninety degree angle before she thwacked onto the floor. He put all of his power into it. That was very uncalled for. It practically goes against his personal code. 

Even so, it still felt so very satisfying. He smiled genuinely at Cagnazzo, Scarmiglione, and an unconscious Barbariccia.

"Yes, I guess the beach does seem like fun."

**Author's Note:**

> AN  
> Prompt: Rubicante wants to go to the active volcano for a day trip! Everyone else wants to go to the beach. 
> 
> I wanted to do this in a 4koma(x2) style fan comic, but I can't draw.
> 
> Also Barb is okay.


End file.
